Plummet into Darkness
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! SEQUEL TO SPIRALED STAIRCASE- 4 yrs later Draco and Ginny discover a new dark force and perils that await them. Mysterious disappearings and deaths along with a tragic ending! plz r&r! :)
1. L'Inizio The Beginning

4 years later!!  
  
Warning: This sequel takes place four years later after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts.  
  
Draco lay on the couch after another day of work. Ginny walked in. Her red hair had grown up to her waist and she had it in a high ponytail. Her face showed signs of fatigue.  
  
"Hey, love," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hey," he said. His voice faltered and he gave away the indication of tiredness.  
  
"How was the Defense against the Dark Arts class?" Ginny asked. Draco had a multi-job as well as Ginny. He was an auror and a DADA teacher at Hogwarts when he wasn't chasing after another criminal. Even though Tom had retired and died, it seemed that Death Eaters still ran aloft in the world. When he was working as an auror, Lupin took over the DADA class.  
  
Ginny worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's as well as the new Transfiguration teacher ever since McGonogall had become Headmistress after Dumbledore had died.  
  
"Horrid. I can't believe these kids have no idea how to remove a boggart or how to cast a shielding spell! What have their parents taught them, I ask! What have they taught them!" he cried. Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "How was your job?" he asked her.  
  
"Not that swell either. It seems these kids can not transfigure even the simplest things. Oh well, hopefully they'll learn in time." Ginny sighed as Draco pulled her into his lap. Then in came the kids.  
  
"Mum! Ethan broke your lamp!" cried Madeline as she raced down the stairs. She was now 8 years old. Her long blonde hair flew down to her shoulders and was in two pigtails. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight.  
  
"Mum! Ethan, Dustin, and Natalie are gluing everything in your study!" cried Blake. He was 6 years old and he loved to tattle on anyone. Ginny quickly rose to get the triplets while Draco pulled Madeline into his lap. Ginny came down 15 minutes with the 9 year old triplets. Their hands were covered in glue.  
  
"What do you think you guys were doing in MY study?" she hollered.  
  
"We-we we-were j-just fixing it, mum," cried Natalie in an innocent sweet, yet unstable voice.  
  
"You call gluing fixing! No broomsticks for you. You'll have to use the cleansweeps at school! For 3 months!" she cried.  
  
"But mum!" whined Ethan and Dustin. She looked at them sternly and they gave in. "Yes mum," they all cried in eternal dismay.  
  
Ginny sat down beside Draco and fixed Madeline's half falling ponytail. Then Kyle came down.  
  
"Yo, mum!" he cried. His hair was spiked with gel and he had a tattoo on his arm. A heart with an arrow in it to be exact. And for a 6 year old, that was totally wacko. Ginny walked up to him and dragged him over to Draco.  
  
"Draco, look what your son has on his arm," she cried as she lifted up the sleeve to reveal it better. Draco stood up, yanked Kyle by the ear, and dragged him to the kitchen. Ginny heard screaming and saw a flash of light and knew that the tattoo was gone. Whatever had gotten into her innocent, cute son?"  
  
It was October and Aqua, Hope, Christopher, Matthew and Megan, Jacob, and Eric had all started school. Aqua, Hope, and Christopher had all been sorted into Slytherin to Draco's delight. Matthew and Megan along with Jacob and Eric attended Gryffindor. Ginny was confused, but had to agree with the sorting hat. How could Aqua end up in Slytherin? Probably Tom's blood.  
  
Threw the window soared in Tiki, Ginny's bird. He carried a black note and Ginny shrieked. Black letters were only delivered in time of deaths.  
  
Draco grabbed the letter and Tiki landed on Ginny's shoulder as he nibbled on a strand of her auburn hair. Draco opened the letter cautiously.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
We are sorry to inform you of the sad burden that has falled upon your kids. We found Matthew, Mega, Jacob, and Eric dead in the Astronomy tower. A funeral shall be held at your desire in Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonogall  
  
Ginny sat there and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. Draco dropped Madeline on the floor and embraced Ginny as she cried on his shoulder. Who had killed them?  
  
Okay y'all! You've waited and the sequel is finally here. The next chappie will be a family tree to show all the kids that are alive and all the people that are in the stori. I hope u enjoyed this chappie! Plz review to tell me whether I should continue or not! Reviews!!!!!! Thx!!! Toodles poddles chicken w/ noodles!! ( ( ( 


	2. FAMILY TREE

FAMILY TREE  
  
Draco and Ginny  
  
Aqua-11 Christopher-11 Hope-10 Ethan-9 Dustin -9 Natalie-9 Madeline-8 Kyle-6 Blake-6 Harvey-not yet born Heather-not yet born  
  
Lucius and Narcissa  
  
*u'll see! *cackles evilly*  
  
Harry and Hermione  
  
William-4 Carol-2  
  
Ron and Luna  
  
Elizabeth-4 Jamie-3 Justin-3 Kayla-2  
  
Caitlin and James  
  
Caprice-3 months  
  
Severus and Heather  
  
*u'll see *cackles evilly for second time*  
  
Hope that helps! 


	3. The Letter, a Death, a Conversation, and...

          Ginny sat on the couch in hysterics as Draco paced the room back and forth. Then Ginny heard something, in her mind. 

_*It's going to be alright.__*_

The voice sounded familiar. It was Draco's!

_*Draco?*_

_*Yes?*_

Oh my god! It is Draco! Ginny thought to herself.

_*Yeah, who did you think it was?*_

_*How can we do this?*_

_*I don't know, I just figured out yesterday when I could see into your mind without having to kill myself.*_

_*Cool. That means silent conversations without annoying kids interrupting.__*_

"Mum!" cried Madeline in a worried tone. "Mum! Come quick! Something's wrong with Blake!" Ginny took a quick glance at Draco before running upstairs.

Blake sat there on Madeline's bed, shaking.

Blood leaked from his hand and trickled its way down onto his clean khaki pants. Ginny gasped and picked him up quickly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, he got this letter. And he grabbed it from me! That was so-"

"Forget about that! How did this happen!" cried Ginny in an exasperated voice.

"Oh yeah. Well he ripped open the letter and I rushed to tell you that he got a letter when I heard him scream. I ran back and found him like that!" she said and smiled triumphantly at her fabulous retelling of the story.

"Well, where's the letter?" Ginny asked.

"I-I don't know," Madeline squeaked. 

"Draco!" Ginny cried. Draco was at the door immediately. "Draco, hold him for a second."

"What happened?" he asked outraged.

"He got a letter and Madeline raced to tell us, but he screamed, so she ran back and found him like that. But she doesn't know where the letter is or what happened," Ginny said as she searched the room frantically for any remains of this letter. 

"L-letter g-gone," Blake murmured. Ginny and Draco both stared at him.

"What happened to the letter, dear?" asked Ginny.

"It-it b-blow up! A-and f-fire come out of it. A-and it h-hurt m-me!" he cried. 

"Draco, please go get him cleaned up," Ginny said as she saw his blood-stained pants. Draco followed her instructions immediately, but came back with bad news.

"It won't stop bleeding," he said in a hollow whisper. Ginny stared at the blood on her son's hand and then up at Draco.

"St. Mungo's?" she asked. She didn't want to have to go there. Not after all the memories that existed in those rooms. But if her son was suffering, she would risk it. 

"I guess so," Draco replied. 

Ginny instructed Madeline to get dressed and tell the triplets and Kyle about what happened since she found pleasure in recalling this entrancing tale. The triplets, for once in their life, didn't question anything and quickly got dressed, their facial expression full of worry for their little brother.

Draco mailed an owl to McGonagall informing her about the incident. Then he sent another requesting a visit to Hogwarts later on to see if they could find anything about how their kids had mysteriously dropped dead in an Astronomy Tower. Ginny held Blake and Draco held Madeline's hand and they all left along with the triplets and Kyle to St. Mungo's.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's, how may I help you?" asked the secretary. 

"My son has a wound that won't stop bleeding. We have no clue how it occurred."

"Follow me." They all followed her to a room that held all sorts of young kids with all sorts of wounds. Blake was placed at the very end near the window. "A doctor will be with you shortly." Five minutes later a doctor walked in and sat down next to Blake.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Hemmert. I'll be your doctor. Anyway, what's the matter with the kid?" Ginny explained what had happened as the doctor inspected the whimpering child.

"I might have a solution." He left the room and reentered carrying a bottle full of a purple liquid. He placed a tad on Blake's wound.

"Wait three days. It should heal by then. If not, well let's just hope it does." He left the room and Ginny felt a horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"I don't care if he gets better! He's a spoiled oaf!" cried Kyle indignantly.

"Kyle Malfoy! I will not allow you to speak like that about your brother!" Ginny cried.

"But it's true!" and with that he stomped away angrily. Draco went after him.

"Mum, is Blake going to be alright?" asked Natalie shyly, 

"I hope so, dear, I hope so," Ginny replied with a sad look in her eyes.

Two days passed and Blake's arm seemed to have healed up. But not everything was great. Ginny and Draco were talking to each other about the owl they had received from Hogwarts when they heard cries and screaming from the hallways. They looked around.

Kyle was missing.

Ginny out Madeline down and ran outside. 

There on the floor lay Kyle. 

There was no blood, no wounds. 

Just one word: WARNING. 

Ginny fell on the floor, sobbing gently. Even though Kyle had behaved like Lucius and been real stubborn, Ginny couldn't help but cry at the loss of the angelic son he used to be. Draco and the kids came out a minute later. They all paused at the site of their brother, dead. Draco went over to comfort Ginny.

"Mummy, what happened?" asked a frightened and sobbing Madeline. Ginny just continued sobbing and Draco motioned to the triplets to take Madeline back to Blake.

Draco entered the room with Ginny two hours later. They had gone around asking anyone if they had seen anything. The strangest thing was no one remembered seeing anything. They just heard cries and a couple minutes later Kyle appeared dead near the message.

Ginny sat down on the chair, her eyes distant along with her mind. She placed Madeline gingerly on her lap and cuddled her. Madeline held on tight. Then Draco spoke up.

"You guys all know about what happened to Matthew, Megan, Eric, and Jacob, right?" he asked. They all nodded. "Well, we're going to go to Hogwarts to check out some stuff. You kids are going to stay with your Great Aunt Caitlin." 

"I'd don't like the Great part, makes me sound old," replied a voice. 

Then in walked Caitlin. Caitlin had gotten married 2 years ago to a man named James Flakes. They had a daughter recently born named Caprice. She was only 3 months old. She had few strands of red hair that covered her creamy colored skin, which she inherited from her dad, and her eyes shone bright green after both her mum and dad. Caitlin had long black hair and green eyes. She had a creamy complexion and a few freckles that dotted her face lightly. James had red hair and green eyes

"I'm sorry then," laughed Draco, "they'll call you Aunt Caitlin then."

"That's better!" she cried. "Now I want some hugs!" she cried. Madeline hopped off of Ginny's lap and ran into Caitlin's outstretched arms.

"Can I call you Aunt Cay?" asked Madeline.

"Sure, sweetie!" Then after the hugging ceremony, Caitlin took the kids back home and Draco and Ginny were allowed to take Blake home. The wound had stopped bleeding and closed up. Ginny sent Blake with Caitlin and headed to Hogwarts.

She stated the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. She climbed the stairs with Draco and was soon seated inside.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I haven't seen you two in a long time. I'm sorry I had to see you on such tragic days." She smiled sweetly and they began to talk business.

"What else was found along with their bodies?" asked Draco.

"A note. More like writing near the body. It said WARNING."

"That's what the other note said, too," Ginny quipped in. 

"You said the bodies were investigated. Did they find anything?" Draco asked,

"No, nothing. There were no marks or wounds. There was no poison." Replied Minerva solemnly. Draco looked outside pondering these odd cases.

"Where were they before they headed up there?" Ginny asked.

"We aren't sure they even went up there. The bodies might've been dragged up there. But their friends told us that they had been out on the Quidditch field. Then they had all said they had to go somewhere and left at the same time. But no one followed them. No one heard any screams. It was quite unusual. Have you informed your father about Kyle and Blake?"

"Yes, she has," replied a voice. Severus Snape walked in. 

But he looked different.

He no longer had the ugly teeth and the old looking face. He looked younger and Ginny knew why. He had been under an aging potion on purpose. Now he looked much more handsome and young. His hair was still the same length but his teeth were now bright white and aligned perfectly. His body was firm and burly. He was perfect. 

But the only thing that startled Ginny was the person next to him.

**Yea!! me finish chappie! (thx to voldie on varisty track team, I love improper English! Lol) me not happi! Me have very little reviews! Me want more reviews! Ppl who reviewed spiraled staircase rnt reviewing anymore and me feel sad..do u not like sequel? *looks at u w/ puppy eyes* plz review!!! Thx time!:**

**smileyface1314-**** hey!! I loved **ur****** latest chappie btw!! I cant wait for more!! I know I killed them but they play an important role!! Ull probably figure out who did it later on like in the middle. Chris might not have done it….or he might have *cackles evilly*read to find out! Thx for the review! **J****

2. Voldie on varsity track- lol I love the improper English thing! And plz review my other stori!! And read it too! Thx for the review!!! Hope to c more by u!! J (btw I like ur sn!) 

**cathy****-**** yep I had to! But read on to figure out who dunnit!! I hope ull like it!! Thx for the review!! Im soo glad ****ur**** still a regular reviewer!! Goo cathy!! ****J**

**Disney_luver****- glad u liked spiraled staircase! Did u review? I still like getting reviews 4 it! Thx for revewing! Hope to c another review by u! **J****

**serpena****-**** don't worry ****ur**** in the next chappie!! Ull be very happi!! Keep revewing and hope to chat w/ u soon! Thx! ****J**

**daisie****-**** u got that rite! Itll become easier soon though! Ull see! Keep revewing! Thx ****J****!! (I like **ur****** sn!) **

**crystaldragonfly-im**** glad u like my Draco! I like him too! Im glad u like the cutoff! I like it too! Keep reewving!! Thx! **J****** (btw I like **ur****** sn!) **

**Ill*****Never*Know*Why- hey!! My regular reviewer is back!! Wohhoo! Im sorri I had to kill u but u play an important part! At least **ur****** death does!! But be brave cuz gryffindor's r brave!! I liked the tattoo on Kyle too! I thought it was funni! Thx for revewing! Hope to c more reviews by u! ****J**

**That's all folks! O btw the family tree has been altered:**

**Draco and Ginny**  
  
Aqua-11 

Christopher-11 

Hope-10 

Ethan-9 (Triplet)

Dustin -9 (Triplet)

Natalie-9 (Triplet)

Madeline-8 

Kyle-6 (DEAD!)

Blake-6 

Heather and Harvey will not exist!!! I messed up sorri!  
  


  
**Lucius**** and Narcissa  
  
**

  
*u'll see! *cackles evilly*  
  


****

**  
Harry and Hermione**  
  


  
William-4

Carol-2  
  


  
**Ron and Luna**  
  
Elizabeth-4 

Jamie-3 (Twin)

Justin-3 (Twin)

Kayla-2  
  


  
**Caitlin and James  
  
**

  
Caprice-3 months  
  


  
**Severus**** and Heather  
  
*u'll see in next chappie! *cackles evilly for second time***

**Severus**** and Serpena!**

***ull see in next chappie***  
**  
  
**


	4. New People and Surprises

"Dad!" exclaimed Ginny as she hugged her father tightly. He returned the embrace and seated the child on his lap.

"Um..dad, who's the girl?" asked Ginny gingerly. Her father looked up and sighed.

"She's quite a story. But to put it short, she's your sister."

"What?!" Ginny cried. _Too many surprises in my life, she thought_

"Let me explain. Before your mother died, she gave birth. I had no clue until a couple of days ago. I heard you were coming so I decided to tell you then. I found her under my bed in my room. She was playing 'Hide and Seek' as muggles call it. I named her Tigerlily Waverly Snape." Ginny sat silent. She looked the girl over. Tigerlily resembled Snape and Caitlin. She had black hair up till her shoulders. It was braided in two and a few strands dangled in her face. Her eyes were pure light green. Freckles were sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. She smiled at Ginny. Her cheeks were rosy and she had the face of a very pretty young girl. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"How old is she?" Ginny asked, not wanting to do any math at the moment.

"7," responded Snape. Prof. McGonagall sat there, awaiting the conversation to end.

"You're my sister?" asked Tigerlily in the sweetest, honeydew voice. 

"Yep," replied Ginny proudly, happy to finally not be the only girl or the youngest child in the family.

"I like you!" she squeaked and hugged Ginny tightly. Draco looked at the girl, awaiting his hug.

"Who's he?" asked Tigerlily.

"He's my husband." Ginny smiled. It felt good to say that.

"He looks mean," stated Tigerlily, narrowing her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest. She walked over to Draco and walked around him, inspecting him cautiously. "He's a Slytherin." Draco smirked. The kid was smart.

"And how did you guess?" asked Draco as he picked her up and swung her around and around in the air. Tigerlily giggled and cried," More! More!"

"Does that mean I'm cool?" asked Draco.

"Yeah! Now more! More!" Draco spun her around a couple more times then placed her on his lap. She lay back and took deep breaths, trying to regain her air. Ginny smiled.

"Now back to the kids. I understand you are aware of a muggle child?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"Yes. It seems that Hope isn't a witch," Snape replied. Ginny gasped and Draco almost fainted. How could that be? They were a pureblood family!

"No way!" cried Ginny. But then she remembered how Hope hadn't been able to see Hogwarts and how she couldn't get on the broom or do any magic at all in class. Ginny sighed. Draco was lost.

"My child is a MUGGLE!" he cried in total rage. Tigerlily scampered hurriedly to Ginny's lap and buried her face in Ginny's chest, afraid of Draco's sudden rage.

"Draco, honey, calm down. There isn't anything wrong with that. It isn't her fault. Calm down." Draco looked at Ginny for a second and seemed to calm down. He seated himself. Then Hope walked in, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry daddy!" she cried. Draco felt guilty all of a sudden.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," he said as got up and comforted her. They talked outside for a while and then came back in followed by Aqua and Chris.

Aqua was different. Her black hair was dyed pink at the tips and she had a belly-button piercing that showed clearly since her shirt was revealing her navel and stomach. Her Slytherin badge shone brightly and Ginny muffled a cry. What had happened to her dear Aqua? 

"Yo mum, wassup?" she asked. "Why y'all here? Someone die?" Ginny looked her daughter in the eye.

"Yes, Megan, Matthew, Jacob, and Eric were found dead in the Astronomy Tower. And Kyle died. Do you know anything about this?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"No mum," replied Chris. He had his blonde hair in his eyes and it was freaky how much he resembled Draco. Ginny sighed. This mystery was really hard. Draco rubbed her back and shot her a Malfoy smirk. Ginny giggled.

"Who's the girl?" asked Aqua. She lifted her hand to wipe a strand of black hair from her face and revealed a chain bracelet.

"Aqua Riddle Malfoy, what has gotten into you?! Tattoos, piercings, and dyes? What is this nonsense?" asked Ginny, outraged at her daughter's behavior. 

"I'm older now, mum. That was when I was little," rebelled Aqua. "No need to get mad, mum. Chillax (a word made up by 1 of my classmates)! It's not like the world is ending! Parents!" she said with disgust as she walked out of the door, Chris behind her. Ginny was now glued to her seat in worry. 

Her little Aqua, all gone. 

"Daddy, who was that?" asked Tigerlily as she tugged on Snape's shirt.

"That was Ginny's daughter," he replied, amazed at his granddaughter's behavior.

"She's evil. I bet she's got lots of Daddy's blood in her!" Tigerlily cried. Ginny looked away. Aqua wasn't Draco's child. She was Tom's. Oh lord, her mind echoed. No one bothered to tell Tigerlily about Aqua's true background.

The conversation continued.

"Since we have no leads whatsoever to these deaths, I suppose all we could do is wait until another mysterious…death," Prof. McGonagall said as an owl landed on her desk and handed her a letter. "It says that there has been another death, right now. It seems that Jessica Longbottom has been found dead near the Slytherin Common Room. Oh dear, poor Neville," reported Prof. McGonagall. "Well, that's another death. But we still have no clues. I'm sorry Ginny and Draco, but we'll keep searching. And if we find anything out, we'll tell you. Thank you for coming." Draco took Ginny's hand and Hope followed behind them. As they got outside, Snape came up with Tigerlily,

"Gin, I want you to meet someone. I don't think I can raise Tigerlily by myself. So I've found a new wife. Follow me," he stated. Ginny was interested.

"How long have you known her?" she asked.

"Oh, I just met her. But she's so lovely and sweet. And there she is." They had now landed in Ginny's old home in America. 

On the couch sat a lady. She looked around 20. She had chestnut brown hair that fell in soft curls at her shoulders. She had the deepest blue eyes that reminded Ginny of looking into the sky on a clear July day. She smiled and Ginny could tell why her father liked her. She looked pretty nice.

"Hi! I'm Serpena Martinelli! It's real nice to finally meet you!" she said.

"Hi. I'm Ginny. It's nice to meet you, too," Ginny stated. 

They sat down and Draco, Ginny, and Serpena spent hours chatting. Tigerlily ran around playing Hide and Seek with Snape. It was a very entertaining site. Ginny had already figured out why her father liked Serpena. She was funny, pretty, nice, polite, played the piano, guitar, and drums, knew a lot about muggles, and spoke many languages. 

She was perfect.

Ginny was talking later on with her father.

"So, what do you think of her?" Snape asked as they walked outside.

"Yep. She's really nice and talented."

"You know, after Heather died, I never thought anyone else could take her place, and I still don't. But I need someone to help me take care Tigerlily."

"I get it."

"So I'm going to marry her." He paused and silence ensued, but not for long.

"What! But dad, what about mum! You can't forget about her!"

"Who said I was going to forget her? I just need someone Gin. I miss your mum dearly, and there isn't anyone who can take her place. Do you understand that?" Snape tilted Ginny's face up to his and she looked him in the eye. 

"I understand."

"Thank you, Gin." He placed a kiss on her forehead and headed back inside.

Ginny sighed. 

She walked back inside and little did she know that this was only the beginning of a long, tragic, twisted, and mysterious life.

**Chappie**** done! And im soo happi! U guys r soo nice! Thx for all the reviews! And I got an odd vote for the names! I got one for A.B.J., one for A.B. and one for Maple. So I need u guys to vote again! PLz!**

**nikki****-**** thx for ****ur**** vote! Thx for the compliment! But I need the kids to go! Ull c y! one of the reasons is that who's killing them? Ull want to know who did it! But I know its depressing and my stori is tragedy/mystery! I hope the killing doesn't offend u! plz keep reading! Thx! **

**cathy****-**** thx! But plz vote for a name cuz I need a tiebreaker! Thx! And im glad the explaining helped. I'm glad u like my stori so much to always review!**  **Thx! **

**smileyface1314****-**** thx for voting! C ya tom at skewl!! Twinnie! **

**Ill*****Never*Know*Why-thx for the vote! But plz vote again cuz I need to break the tie! Lol! Thx and have a happy thanksgiving too! I'm glad u like my stori so much to always review! ****Ur**** father was Tom Riddle. Lol! I think Ginny and Tom rule! I have a one shot planned for Ginny/Tom! Thx for **ur****** review! **

**Have u guys read my new stori? It's a one shot! Its called remedy for the unknown. Lol this is like commercial! Please read and review! Lol! Thx! Till later!**


	5. The Longbottoms, Maple, and Happy Days

**Everyone, I know Neville couldn't have a child in Hogwarts unless she was born when he was 12. So here's another surprise. Read to find out. If you have any comments on this, tell me in a review! **

The next day Ginny invited Neville and his wife over, much to Draco's displeasure. 

The doorbell rang and Draco groaned.

"Hey, Neville! Long time no see!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged Neville then his wife.

"Hello, Parvati!" cried Ginny. 

"Wait! Hold up! How can you have a child in Hogwarts?" asked Draco. "That would mean she was born in your 2nd year!" Neville blushed a deep shade of puce and Parvati looked down at her feet.

"No way!" cried Ginny.

"Hey! What about you two?" asked Parvati, suddenly regaining her bravery.

"We're a different and more complex story," stated Draco. Ginny nodded, giggling, and sat down beside him on the couch.

"It was a mistake, alright?" stated Neville, his face still purple.

"Alright," agreed Ginny, still giggling. But then Neville started tearing up.

"What's the matter, Longbottom?" asked Draco. "Wait! Did I just ask Longbottom if something's wrong with him? Ugh, you've really softened me up, Gin!" he cried swatting her gently on the arm.

"She's gone, now. My baby's all gone!" cried Parvati as she teared up and started crying hysterically. Neville patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Parry, it's okay," he cooed.

"No it's not! My baby! Poor Jessica!" she cried. Now Neville started crying and Ginny sat there, watching the crying duo. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't gelled back anymore and hung loosely in his face. After about 10 minutes, they finally stopped.

"I'm so sorry you had to see us like that!" cried Parvati, sniffling. 

"It's okay. We understand," Ginny stated.

"Yeah, isn't true you guys lost like 4 kids or something in one go?" asked Neville, regaining his self. Ginny looked at Draco and sighed.

"Yeah: Matthew, Megan, Eric, and Jacob," stated Ginny in a bare whisper. She leaned on Draco and he put his arm around her. She didn't feel the need to tell them about Kyle.

"Oh, sorry to bring it up," chipped in Neville, feeling guilty.

"It's alright," stated Ginny.

"You guys have any idea who did this?" asked Parvati.

"Nope," quipped in Draco. Then Tigerlily came running down the stairs.

"Ginny! Ginny!" she cried as she jumped on Ginny's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Tigerlily! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Tigerlily was supposed to be at her home in America with Serpena. 

"Daddy said I can stay here with you, Draco, and Serpena!" she cried merrily.

"Um, who is she?" asked Parvati.

"Oh, this is my sister, Tigerlily," replied Ginny.

"You have another sister!" cried Neville. Draco chuckled.

"Yeah," stated Ginny

"But I thought your mum died!" stated Parvati.

"She did," Ginny said, her mind drifting away. After a couple seconds of silence, she regained herself. "But she gave birth before she died."

"Oh. So who's Serpena?" asked Neville.

"She's going to be my step-mum. Dad's going to marry her in a week. They're arranging the wedding," Ginny replied.

"Have they told your brothers?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah. They didn't take it so well. But after a while, they understood." Then Ginny sat in silence. She had lost so many dear to her. Charlie, Percy, Bill, her mum, Kyle, Matthew, Megan, Eric, and Jacob. 

They were all gone.

After a couple minutes, the rendezvous was over. Neville and Parvati left and Ginny went to the kitchen to make dinner. Then Hope came in with the triplets, Madeline, and Blake.

"Need help, mum?" asked Hope.

"No dear. You can go play with the kids outside," stated Ginny. She knew they loved to play outdoors. But she had been very strict due to the suspicious murders.

"Yea!!" the kids cried as they raced outside. Then Ginny heard a voice.

_Ginny?___

_Yeah?_

_You will not believe what I just found out!_

_What?_

_Come into the living room._

_Okay._

Ginny wrapped up everything and walked into the living room. Draco was hunched over a parchment with names on it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's the list of the kids that are first years. Look here." Draco pointed to a name under Slytherin. Ginny looked at it and gasped. The names were written in green if they were new students whose parents didn't attend Hogwarts, and the other names were in blue for those kids whose parents went to Hogwarts, too. There in blue was a name. The last name was very familiar. But the first and middle were not:

Maple Blue Malfoy

"But how?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. But I do remember a girl in class that resembled a Malfoy. She had chocolate brown eyes that melted even the strongest soul and blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. She even had the Malfoy smirk. But I didn't think it was possible. I always just called her Maple. I didn't know she was a Malfoy," stated Draco.

"Yeah! I know who you're talking about. I've seen her in class, too!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Maybe I should owl mo-"His sentence was cut-off by a _pop_.

"Hello Draco!" cried a merry voice.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, just visiting."

"Where's father?"

"He's been put in his place, Azkaban. No need to worry about him anymore. I've come to tell you about your sister. You see, we had a daughter some 10 or 11 years ago. But Lucius wasn't very pleased. He allowed her to roam around but he secretly hated her. He had wanted a son ever since you had left him. But we had Maple. Well, now he's gone so who cares! Why, hello there Ginny!" Narcissa said. Ginny smiled as a reply.

"So Maple is my sister?" asked Draco.

"Yes, dear. We were going to name her Maple-Blue or Autumn-Blue. But her eyes did not turn out blue like we had expected. So we settled with Maple. And added her a blue for a middle name. I like the ring of it. Maple Blue Malfoy. Maple Blue Malfoy. Maple Blue-"

"Okay, mum. I got the point," Draco stated.

"Oh, yes, sorry dear."

"Father is finally in Azkaban. No more worries!" Draco cried happily. "Except for the mysterious murders," he added resentfully.

"Oh yes. I have heard of those, too. We have no lead. These murderers are well-trained," stated Narcissa gloomily.

The days passed and the day of the wedding came. It went by merrily. Ginny and her brothers couldn't help but giggle at the sight of their father in a tuxedo and looking so young. Serpena looked gorgeous in the white gown that flowed down to her ankles. 

They were finally husband and wife. 

Days rolled by uneventfully. No clues were found about the murders. Draco and Ginny had noticed Aqua and Chris's strange hatred towards them. Ginny sighed as she remembered the scar on Chris's back. 

"Draco!" exclaimed Ginny as he came up behind her, picked her up, and threw her in the lake.

"Did I hear something?" asked Draco.

"Ugh, meanie!" cried Ginny. Then the kids came out.

"Mum! Can we join, too?" asked Hope hopefully.

"Yes dear," replied Ginny. Soon it was a family swim to remember. Kids were flying, water spraying, and splashing everywhere. Draco zapped in a diving board and the laughter and giggles were heard for miles. Then they all got out and dried on the grass. Hope picked flowers and placed them in Natalie and Madeline's hair while Blake, Dustin, and Ethan ran around playing tag in their dripping wet trunks. Ginny sighed and fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled as he watched the wonderful scene. 

All their worries were forgotten for an evening.

**Another chappie down! I hope u enjoyed it! Tell me in reviews! Thank yous:**

**smileyface1314****-**** im glad u like Aqua. I miss the little one though. Im glad u like Serpena! Lol! Thx for the review!**

**Serpena-glad u liked it! Thx for the review! Hope u like this chappie, too! There's more of u in the next one, too! **

**Ill*****Never*Know*Why- lol cool beans! I like that! Im glad u liked how it turned out! U have a sis? Me too! Ur sis must be really sweet if Tigerlily resembles her though, lol! Tigerlily reminds me of ppl, too. I guess our characters somehow always have a bit of a real person's characteristics that u know. I dunno. Anway, im sorri but I decided on maple blue! But thx for **ur****** vote! Thx for **ur****** review, too! **

**Now don't forget to review! And where were u cathy? Lol! I didn't get a review from u! lollity lol! Anyway I miss my reviewers and if ****ur**** reading plz take a little sec to REVIEW! Just type in a word or a phrase! Even good, or great! Well work! IF ITS BAD TELL ME WHY! Well thx! Till later days! **

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
PLEASE!!**


	6. Christmas Surprises

Christmas Break was nearing and the kids planned on coming back home. Ginny and Draco were excited to have Maple stay over so they could get to know her. The kids were really eager and decorated the whole house. Hope and Madeline put up the Christmas Tree with Draco's help. Ginny was kicked out of the house with gallons of galleons for shopping. They wanted to surprise her. Natalie and Blake cut out snowflakes and angels, hung the lights, and hung the items on the Christmas Tree. Ethan and Dustin ran around each room and were allowed, with the help of Draco, to zap the rooms red and green. But Madeline wouldn't agree so they kept her pink room with little pink bunnies. Then Hope and Draco baked the food while Madeline, Blake, and the triplets watched with eager faces. The cake was baked by Draco. It was a beautiful, four-deck cake. It was filled with cream in the middle and strawberries and kiwis decorated the top. On it Draco wrote FOREVER TOGETHER. Blake was allowed to pour the eggnog into glasses and carry them gingerly to the table. Madeline put the plates and cutlery and the triplets folded napkins and dusted everything in the dining room. Draco also cooked a huge meal. Chicken, beef, fish, rice, beans, peas, pumpkin juice, penne, spaghetti, tomato sauce, meatballs, ravioli, cockroach clusters, canary creams (but without adding magic to turn everyone into birds), éclairs, tarts, and many cakes of different flavors. Hope helped with the desert and some of the food. But Draco allowed her to use the oven even though Ginny was afraid Hope would burn herself and had told her she wasn't allowed. They set up everything, and it was wonderful.

First came Narcissa along with Maple. Narcissa took care of the kids while Draco spoke to his sister.

"So you're my brother?" she asked, her chocolate eyes melting Draco's heart just like Ginny's did.

"Yep," he replied happily. Then he took out a lollipop and gave it to her. "Don't tell mum, okay?" 

"Okay!" she said eagerly as she took the lollipop and licked it happily. She was 11 years old but Draco could tell she had a huge soft spot for candy. Which kid didn't? 

"So you were teaching me DADA the whole time and I never knew you were related to me? Did you?" she asked as she sucked on the lollipop hungrily.

"Yep. But I didn't know you were related to me either." He tucked a lock of her sunshine hair behind her ear. She was adorable. His little sister looked like an angel.

"Who was the redhead? Isn't she Mrs. Malfoy? Does that mean she's your wife? And she teaches Transfiguration, right?" Draco looked at her. She asked a lot of questions.

"Yes, that's my wife, Ginny Anne Katherine Snape. She-"

Maple cut him off. "Snape! You mean she's Professor Snape's daughter?! But how does she have such bloody red hair?" He had gained her interest.

"Yes, she's Severus's daughter. And her mum had red hair so that's where she got it from."

"That's so cool! I always wanted to be related to him! He's so dark! And he's hair is so cool! But kids say he changed. That he's younger now."

"He is. He had an aging potion on himself."

"That' so cool!" Draco chuckled. 

"Time to go back. Let's see if the rest arrived!" He grabbed her hand, thinking she was as young as Tigerlily, and she yanked it out.

"I'm not a baby!" she cried and ran down the stairs. Draco smirked and followed her. She even smirked the Malfoy smirk at him when he pulled out the lollipop.

Draco went down to find Snape and Serpena talking to Narcissa. Tigerlily was playing with Madeline and Blake. Her cheeks were red and Draco knew his mother had probably pinched them crying, "How adorable!" He giggled silently and sauntered over to Snape.

"Hey," Draco stated. Snape looked up and smirked.

"Draco, a new addition to the family, you must be happy." Draco smirked and looked over at Maple. She was playing with Hope and chasing the triplets around.

"Hello Mrs. Snape!" he said to Serpena.

"Hello Draco. Nice to meet you again," she replied politely.

"Serpena Snape. I do believe that is alliteration," Draco commented. Serpena smiled and Snape laughed. 

Then came Aqua and Chris.

"Hi," Chris and Aqua said in unison as they walked past Narcissa, Snape, and Serpena.

"Freeze! You guys well greet your relatives with respect and greet your aunt, too." At the mention of a new aunt, they turned around. Chris had a wicked smirk on.

"Who?" asked Aqua, her eyes twinkling suspiciously.

"Maple," Draco replied, oblivious to their odd facial expressions. At the mention of her name, she stopped running and walked over. 

"Maple?! You're our aunt!" cried Aqua. "You're too young! Are you Draco's sister?" 

"Yeah! But isn't he dad to you?" asked Maple curiously.

"No, I'm not his daughter. I come from the Riddle family, You know, Tom Riddle. He's my dad. I am not _his_," she said, saying his as if Draco's name was foul. "Fortunately," she added. 

"Young lady, you will not speak to Draco in that matter!" cried Snape, standing up. Aqua shot him a glare and ran upstairs, Chris running after her. Draco sighed. 

"What did she mean, Draco? Is she really Tom's daughter? Voldemort?" asked Maple eagerly.

"Yes," he stated gloomily.

"Then how is Ginny her mu-Oh," stated Maple. "He raped her!" she cried out loud. At that moment, Ginny walked in.

"Hey! What's everyone so silent about?" she added as she looked around. Everyone looked so frozen.

"Tom raped you!" cried Maple. Ginny put down her bags slowly and looked at the child.

"Y-you must be Maple," she said. The girl nodded her head. "What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Aqua and Chris came a minute ago. Aqua told," Draco stated.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs somewhere. She disappeared after criticizing Draco," replied Snape.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"She said she was lucky Draco wasn't her real father and she's proud that Tom is," stated Narcissa.

"Not again," mumbled Ginny. Then Tom popped in.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!" he cried. Ginny looked at him. "What?"

"He's a ghost!" cried Serpena who knew nothing about this. Narcissa gasped.

"I'll tell them," Snape offered and led them away, leaving Ginny, Draco, Tom, and some very interested kids.

"Mum, is Aqua in trouble?" asked Madeline.

"I'll deal with that later, honey. Now you and the others go upstairs." They didn't argue. They wanted to talk to Aqua. Maple and Tigerlily followed though they were both eager to hear the conversation.

"What is up with this?" asked Tom.

"Aqua seems to have second thoughts about Draco's position in her life," stated Ginny as she sat down on the couch. Draco sat down, too.

"Oh. Should I talk to her?" he offered.

"No. That'll just cause more trouble. She'll want to know why you are a ghost. She thinks your dead and it best be left that way. God, I miss my little Aqua." Ginny muttered as a tear made its way down her pale face. She looked out the window.

"Then I best be going. I just came to deliver some news. The head ghost sees it best that I shouldn't come to visit anymore. He says it's causing too much trouble. So this is the last time I'll be here." He looked at Ginny and knew this was a bad time to tell. But he had no other choice. He only had 10 more minutes before he had to return.

"What! Nonsense!" cried Ginny as she stood up angrily. Tom pushed her back down.

"I don't have much time, Gin. I've got to go soon. But don't worry, you'll be fine. Everyone will. Merry Christmas."   
  


He disappeared.

Forever.

Ginny cried. 

Tom was wrong. But no one knew.

After a while, the party started again. Ginny had regained herself and the kids were all silent. It seemed that Aqua and Chris had told them nothing for they looked quite down. They all sat at the table and chatted merrily. But Aqua and Chris were not part of the conversation. Ginny didn't mind, she didn't want another mess.

After that all the kids opened their presents eagerly. Each got a new outfit and some kind of toy that suited them. Chris and Aqua grabbed their presents and walked upstairs. Ginny was about to follow, but Snape stopped her. 

"It's okay, leave them alone." Ginny didn't feel like arguing with her father, so she let them be.

The party ended happily. Caitlin came at the end.

"Sorry everyone. Caprice kept me busy. She's such a fussy little daughter now," Caitlin stated. She sat down for a couple minutes and then James, her husband, walked in. His red hair shone in the light and his green eyes twinkled. The baby was in his arms.

"Ginny," cried Tigerlily, tugging on her shirt. "Who is that?" she asked. 

"That's Aunt Caitlin, Tiger. And the man with the baby is her husband, James, and the baby is Caprice, their daughter." Ginny replied.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Ginny," stated the man in a pleasant tone. 

"Can I see the baby?" asked Hope eagerly. She loved little kids. Maple followed.

"Sure," James said. He handed her Caprice and she looked inside. Little tufts of red hair covered her head and her green eyes twinkled joyously. 

"She's adorable!" cried Tigerlily. "She's my cousin, right?" she added.

"Yep," stated Draco as he picked Tigerlily up so she could get a better look. Maple didn't seem enlightened. 

The grown-ups sat down and talked about the murders while the kids played happily. Then the clock struck midnight and everyone started to leave. But Maple wanted to stay so Draco said she could spend the entire break with them. Narcissa, James, Caitlin, and Caprice left. Snape and Serpena stayed a while longer, helping Ginny get the triplets, Blake, Madeline, Hope, and Maple all in bed. Chris and Aqua were already asleep. They were going to spend the break at Hogwarts so they needed to wake up earlier than the rest. After everyone was asleep, Ginny, Draco, Snape, and Serpena chatted for a while.

"Why didn't Sirius, Hermione, Harry, and my brothers come? And Lupin?" asked Ginny.

"I asked Sirius, but he was helping Lupin at Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry are busy with the kids and Hermione won't move from her job! Harry said he was too busy because he had a coming match in Australia soon. Ron was busy with Luna. He said she wouldn't let him go because he had to help with the kids. And the twins are too busy with their joke shop this time of year," replied Draco as he counted off the people using his fingers.

"Oh. Any more clues leading to the murders?" asked Ginny.

"No," stated Snape sadly.  Ginny sighed. Then a bird landed on her lap.

"Tiki!" cried Ginny. She pet the bird on the head and took the letter. She scrutinized it and then looked up, horror in her eyes.

"What is it" cried Draco as he took the paper from her hands. He looked over it. 

"No!" he cried. Snape took the letter.

"Oh dear, this is grave." Snape finished off.

"Mum!" cried Draco as tears formed in his eyes. 

"Better tell Maple," stated Ginny.

"Tomorrow," said Serpena. Ginny nodded. She took Draco's hand and stood up. Snape took his cue.

"We better get going, Serpena. If you two need any help, tell us. You've got a handful already to deal with." Serpena stood up, got Tigerlily, and they were gone. 

Ginny and Draco headed upstairs that night with sunken hearts.

Ginny awoke the next morning and got up slowly. Draco was sitting on a chair hunched over a drawing. Ginny was surprised. She never knew Draco could draw so well.

"Wow, that's beautiful," she exclaimed. Draco smiled and scribbled a note on it:

A family is like a garden. Each person is a tree or a flower or a bush. When they are put together, it is a beautiful sight and bountiful garden. But when they are pulled apart and torn away, it is but a dead garden left in the dust.

"That's beautiful, Draco," she said again. She liked his little messages that he always wrote. He loved comparing things.

"Thank you," he stated. He pinned the paper on top of the desk along with the other paintings and portraits he had. Ginny smiled at his collection. Then she saw her picture. She loved that one.

He had drawn it by hand one day in Hogwarts. Ginny was in her first year. She was sitting by the lake, stretched out on her stomach with her head in her hands, watching the ripples in the water. Draco had drawn her and the scene. But he had added angel wings on her back and a halo on her head. And on the top of the paper it said: My Angel Forever. Ginny smiled. He had colored it using the most delicate of colors. Peach, baby blue, baby pink, sea green with a hint of mint green, and deep rich colors of brown and red. The grass looked as if the wind was blowing on it gently and the leaves swayed. Her halo glistened in the sunlight along with her vanilla wings. Her hair was flared all around her face and a few strands lay in her deep, rich, brown eyes. Her pale rose lips were in a peaceful smile and her whole body seemed at piece with nature. Draco had captured that moment well. 

They headed downstairs and found the Daily Prophet on the table. All the kids were huddled around it and Draco and Ginny both knew why, they had received a letter about that last night. The headline was clear: LUCIUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY SENTENCED TO DEMENTOR'S KISS THIS MORNING!

Maple sat in a corner, crying hard. Draco walked over to her and held her tight. 

"So their dead, mum? Why? Narcissa was nice! I know Lucius was bad, but why Narcissa, mum, why?" asked Madeline. Hope silenced her and they all sat down to eat breakfast. Then Ginny stayed with the kids while Draco took Aqua and Chris to the train.

"How could you tell dad that?" asked Chris as they awaited the train. Draco stood nearby, listening attentively.

"Because, he's pure evil! And what are you acting so nice about? You've got that evil scar on your back." cried Aqua.

"So what about the scar? It's a curse scar. Yeah, I'm supposed to be cruel and heartless, but he's still my dad. And Tom wasn't evil, you're saying?"

"He was but.."

"Admit it, you have no reason to hate him!"

"Fine, I don't. But still, I wish dad was still alive. I mean, I never really knew him." Chris looked at her sadly.

"I know. But dad did take care of you. And he didn't give you to an orphanage, he let mum keep you!" 

"I know. I guess your right. The trains here! Bye Draco!"

"Bye dad!"

And both the kids ran on the train. Draco smirked and walked away.

Draco arrived back home to find everyone everywhere. Hope and Maple were out back in the pool along with Madeline. Blake and the triplets were upstairs in the lab, much to Ginny's displeasure. Who knew what kids like Fred and George plus one could do to poor Blake.

"Sunset, they called me," Draco stated as he sat down next to Ginny. Ginny looked up. Draco only called her Sunset when something was wrong or really good. But this sounded bad.

"Who?"

"Sunset, I have to go back to work as an Auror tonight. I have to work for at least a month. Then I can come back. With all these murders, they need someone. You've got to understand, Sunset." Ginny looked into his deep, blue eyes. 

"Gosh, now? And with Maple all torn up? Oh well, you've got to do your job. I wish you best of luck." Draco smiled.

It had been two weeks since Draco had left her. Ginny sat down correcting essays for Transfiguration. The kids ran around and Ginny paid no heed. She was too busy worrying about the murders. There had been two more and Hogwarts and she was no wondering whether Aqua and Chris were safe there. Hope sulked rarely about how much she missed Hogwarts. Draco had send owls that they still had no clue who was behind these murders. 

Ginny awaited Draco's arrival two weeks later. 

"Hey, Gin!" he said as he picked her up and spun her around. 

"Draco!" she cried. He put her down. "Any news?" she asked.

"No," he replied solemnly. "They still have no lead. It's amazing. The only clue, and they're not even sure about it, but their only clue is…Should I tell you?" 

"Draco! No more suspense!" 

"Okay Okay. The only clue is that they might be residing in Hogwarts." Ginny swallowed and her eyes flashed with terror.

**Chappie**** done! I'm really sorry to say that this stori is coming to an end! I only have one more chappie left. Then I'll do an epilogue. I'm quite happy with the ending, and I hope ull like it, too. But now to the thank yous (btw its gonna be a tragic ending): **

**Rokamerica123****- im glad u liked it! Lol yep Ginny used ur word! Bad Ginny! That's plagiarism! Lol! Anwayz thx for the **

**Review! Review again! Lol! **

**2. Smileyface1314-I'm glad u liked it! Lol! Accident! I'm glad u liked it no loved it! Lol! And I will thank Stephanie but I keep forgetting so remind me! Lol! I wasn't updating cuz I was afraid no one liked my stori anymore! I miss my reviweres! *sniff sniff* but if they don't want to review then that's their choice! Thx for **ur****** review!**

**Now come on ppl u can do better! Two reviewers? Come on review!!! Just click the little button! Do I have to dance? Okay u made me! *twirls around and sings oops I did it again for ****ur**** enjoyment, hits desk, and falls unconscience***

***Dizzy* Review…cuz the little yellow birdies said so!**


	7. She is Everywhere

"In Hogwarts," Ginny repeated in a hoarse whisper. "My babies are there!" she cried.

"I know, Gin. But I'm sure there's no safer place! I mean-"

Ginny cut him off. "There is a safer place! Here! At home! And Hogwarts isn't that safe anymore! Look how many kids are dying, Draco!" While she was speaking, her arms flailed around her. Draco caught them and sat her down.

"Look, I know it's probably not the safest place, but Gin, they need to continue to learn. If another death occurs, then we'll consider the idea, okay?" he asked. Ginny nodded sadly. Then in came the kids.

"Mum! Guess what! Turn on the TV!" cried Hope as she ran down the stairs rapidly. Draco looked at her suspiciously but turned it on anyway.

"Today the new news is a new disease. The name: Hi-icktimtitus. It's a wide spreading disease and little is known about it. It takes over a person's body until it destroys them. If you catch it, there's no way out yet. Thank You, Now back to-"

Draco turned off the TV. He sat there with Ginny, coloring draining from his face. This disease had to be caused by the Wizarding World. Nothing that strong could occur from Muggles. So as if to prove his theory, the Daily Prophet landed in his lap. And before he could open it up, all the kids came running down.

"Dad! Did Hope tell you?" asked Madeline as she hopped on Ginny's lap.

"Yes, dear, she di-," Draco started but was cut off by Blake.

"I'm scared, dad. I'm really scared," he said as he huddled up near Ginny. Maple and the triplets just sat down on the floor, waiting to hear more news. Draco unraveled the newspaper slowly and read the front page: NEW DISEASE HITS THE WIZARDING WORLD! 

Draco read through quickly. His theory was proved.

"Kid, go upstairs," Draco demanded.

"But dad!" groaned Hope. "I'm old enough!"

"Me, too!" cried Maple. But Draco shook his head.

"If I want to tell you, I will tell you later. But for now get your tush upstairs and take the rest of them with you two, got that?" he said. His voice was icy and harsh and the kids knew not to disagree with this Draco. They got up reluctantly and went upstairs.

"So?" asked Ginny.

"It was started by a wizard or witch, or maybe a group of them. But it wasn't a muggle. They barely know anything about it except that in the past week it has killed 278 people. That's a lot, Gin." He warily ran his hand through his hair. Ginny sighed and leaned back deeper into the couch.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "What are we going to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A new year started, though nothing was celebrated. February passed quickly along with March and April. May came with troubles. Ginny and Draco were still worried. It seemed that the disease was never going to end. It was killing ruthlessly and still no cure was found.

One day, Ginny fell ill.

Draco quickly owled Chris and Aqua in Hogwarts, along with the rest of the family telling them what happened. He knew Ginny had the disease. But he didn't want to admit it.

He walked into the room to find all the kids huddled around Ginny.

"Everyone out!" he hollered. The kids quickly scrambled out of the room, leaving Ginny and Draco.

"Hey, baby," he said softly as he sat beside her and held her hand tight.

"Draco," she said feebly. Draco winced. It hurt to see her like this, so weak and feeble. His Ginny was supposed to be his sun, fiery and full of energy. She's the one who kept him going. But now all she did was bring tears to his eyes, and pain to his heart.

"Shh, don't talk," he said as he stroked her soft, red hair. His eyes filled up with tears. This wasn't how a marriage was supposed to be. It was supposed to be they get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. Not get married, have kids, the kids die, the parents die, and they live tragically ever after. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. Draco panicked. But then she quickly opened them again and he sat down reassured. Then there was a pop in the room.

"Hey, Ginny," said Snape as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Dad," was all she was able to say. He took her other hand in his and sat there. 

Over the period of three days, all her brothers, Tigerlily, Caitlin, James, Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall, Serpena, Colin, and all her friends came to visit. Ginny barely said anything these days. She just lay there, so limp and fragile like a porcelain doll. Her pale face paled even more over the days. Her smiles and screams were now silent whispers, barely audible in the rainy weather. Ginny loved the sound of the rain, the soft pitter-patter of the drops on her window. It calmed the screaming of the kids and the chatter of the adults ceased to hushed whispers. Her mind and conscience started to slip. 

Draco came and visited her. Ginny was lucky she didn't die so quickly. Most were killed on the first day. Chris and Aqua were planning to visit soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aqua! Come quick!" cried Chris.

"What is it?" she asked. Her voice sounded agitated. 

"It's mum," he replied softly. Aqua looked at him horrified and grabbed the letter from his hand. "She's got it, Aqua, she's got it." 

Then the lightning struck, and Aqua and Chris were found in Ginny's bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GINNY'S BEDROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mum!" cried Aqua as she bent down to hug her gently. Chris hugged her next. "Oh my god, this wasn't supposed to happen!" she cried. Chris shot her a glare. Draco looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his icy voice returning. It had come back ever since Ginny had fallen ill.

"We made this disease!" cried Aqua. All eyes were on her now.

"Elaborate," was all Draco said.

"Oh, mum! I didn't mean for this to happen!" she cried as she started to sob frantically. Although Ginny could barely understand her daughter, she still understood this. Her eyes blinked and she looked at Aqua. Draco shot a glare at Chris. Chris gulped, and plunged into the most horrific explanation of his life.

"It all started when we got onto the Hogwarts Express Train. Then my scar started to burn. A kid passed me in the hallway and I shoved him into a wall. Aqua started screaming and pulled me into a compartment.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"I-I I-it told me to," I confessed. "The scar." Aqua looked at me oddly. "I've got to rule, Aqua. I know I sound corny, but everything is telling me, I've got to be the new Dark Lord." At that Aqua gasped.

"No you don't Chris!" she cried. "You're going to be a normal Hogwarts student just like me! Not an evil Dark Lord!" she said.

"I've got to," I said and my mind was made up

. It was evil from then on. 

I hurt Blake. 

By accident.

 It was meant for someone else, but it got into Blake's hands by mistake. It had a spell on it so that the receiver's hand would bleed like an open wound. Then I killed Kyle and all the rest. I had to. Once I killed one, I got bloodthirsty, bloodlust you might say. So I decided to kill them. I had no choice. They got into good for nothing Gryffindor. I couldn't have good doers in my way, so I killed them. I'm sorry! I really am! I'm the one whose been murdering! I was the one who created the disease! And it's my fault mum's going to die!" he cried. 

"And mine, too!" cried Aqua. "I should've stopped him!"

His explanation ended. Draco and Ginny were shocked. This whole time, it had been their own son, their own blood. And why? Just because of a scar. A stupid scar placed on him by a Dark Wizard. 

And this was going to bring the end to Ginny's life.

Draco looked at Chris for a moment, hatred in his eyes. Then he looked at Ginny, and his eyes softened. Ginny smiled, though it was unusual under these circumstances. Draco smiled back at her and grasped her hand.

"Mum, I'm so very sorry," Chris said. Tears rolled down his cheeks non-stop. His eyes softened and Ginny could tell he was. But everything started to get dark.

"Draco," she whispered. He looked at her, and his face paled. She looked so ill, ill enough…to die.

"Not now, Gin! Please not now! You can't go!" he cried.

"Draco, I've got to. I can't hold on any longer." Draco and Ginny looked outside to see the sunset. "That's my cue, love. I've got to go. Don't worry; everything will be fine from now. You'll be a great father. I love you, dear. And I wish I could stay longer." Before she was gone, Draco took out a flower.

"Do you remember, Gin? Remember when Harmony told you I liked jasmines? You were out of your wits. But then you said you did, too. So I picked one of for you, Gin. Here," he said in whispers as he placed it in her hair. "You look lovely." Ginny smiled. She was about to say something, but she ended up with a coughing spell. Draco knew why, it was time to leave.

Thunder struck outside and lightening flashed through the window. The rain rolled across the window quickly, as if running away from something. Then the cluck struck 5:00 pm and the sunset.

Ginny smiled one last time.

Draco placed his hand on her heart. "I'll always be with you," he murmured.

Her last breath escaped her lips and her heat pumped one last time.

Her eyes closed slowly.

She was gone.

Draco let a tear slide down his face.

_I'll always be with you, too Draco, the wind echoed. But Draco knew it was Ginny, He blew a kiss in the air, and he heard giggling in the distance. _

_I'll be with you everywhere. When the wind blows and you feel it, it'll be my hair blowing in your face. When the ocean waves crash down on the shore gently, it'll be my voice lulling you to sleep. My spirit will be in the flowers that you place in a vase. My giggles will be the wind. My smile will be found in a picture. I will be found everywhere._

Draco felt the breeze ruffle his hair. He knew it was a sign that she was there. He smiled and he could hear her chuckling in a land faraway as the wind howled and the waves crashed down on the shore.

She was everywhere.

**THE END**

**The end! I honestly did not know my sequel would end this soon! I feel like crying! I'm so attached to my characters! **

**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! **

**Just thought I'd get that straight! So this is the end but there's gonna be an epilogue to explain wat happened after! So **

**tell**** me wat u think! Thank yous:**

**rokamerica123****-**** thanks for the review and for being a loyal reviewer!**

**smileyface1314****-**** yepsie! Sunset! Thanks, but there's no trilogy. It needs to end sometime and I cant drag it on forever! But im glad u like it soo much! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! Thanks!**

**Serpena- yep! It's long! Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks everyone! Now review so I can post the epilogue! REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Epilogue

          Draco sat outside on a bench. He looked at the horizon to see the rising sun. The sunshine filled the cracks of darkness that had surrounded the world minutes before. The rays vibrated in the sky giving off a magnificent light show. Draco let a tear slide down his cheek as he remembered the sunrise he had watched with Ginny the day before she had died.

_"Draco, why is the sunrise so pretty?" asked Ginny as she stared out the window._

_"Because it needs to attract the eyes of many people and wake them up.__ It also has the unique job of bringing happiness into our lives as we look at the beginning of a new day," Draco explained. He had once asked his mum the same question and this had been the answer she had given him. Funny how history repeated itself._

_"Wow," replied Ginny._

Those were the good ole days. It wasn't like those days had been so long ago. It was just the fact that they were such jubilant days that he thought they were far away. He hadn't smiled or laughed so hard in weeks. He missed all of that. He walked inside his house. 

There weren't any sounds of footsteps and screams of feuding kids. The sounds of pleading children and crying infants were now washed away with the aging of life. The house was still in great shape but Draco missed the sound of his kids running around. He missed being asked who he liked better or if he could teach them how to fly. But that wasn't necessary anymore. All the kids had been sent somewhere now and were working their butts off while Draco here had to have his heart torn apart every couple of minutes. But Draco didn't mind. He had a plan for tomorrow morning. But the kids he would always miss.

Chris had never forgiven himself for his horrible deeds and had disappeared, never to be found again. Aqua was almost done with Hogwarts and now Madeline, Blake, and the triplets had already started. They had all made it into Gryffindor and he knew Ginny would've been proud if only she had been there to see them. Maple and Tigerlily had also started but they both landed themselves into Slytherin. And Caprice was still enjoying a couple more years without school and homework to worry about. Then another memory hit Draco.

_A girl tapped Draco lightly on the shoulder. He turned around to find himself face-to-face with Aqua._

_"I just wanted to tell you something," she said._

_"Well then, go on," replied Draco icily. He was in no mood for small talk._

_"I love you, **daddy."  She hugged him and ran off with her friends. Draco stood there, frozen. She had called him:**_  daddy.

That brought more tears to his eyes and he continued to climb the stairs to his bedroom. Snape and Serpena were living happily with Aunt Caitlin and James in Snape's big house in America. Draco missed his few memories there. They were so unique and special. He remembered so much from that time: when he figured out Ginny was Snape's daughter, when Ginny got the Dark Mark, and the Cinderella and Dark Arts book. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. 

It was finally the next day. 

Draco lay on the bed, looking at the rising sun. It used to symbolize hope for him, a new day to explore. But since Ginny had died it had only symbolized pain and death.

Draco blinked as he watched the sunrise for the last time. He gazed at Ginny's picture and his spell took affect. 

He drowsed off to sleep, never to awake again.

**The End**

**Yeah im done! I wanna thank everyone that have been great reviewers:**

**1.Ill*****Never*Know*Why**

**2.Daisie******

**3.Serpena******

**4.Crystaldragonfly******

**5. Cathy**

**6. Disney_Luver**

**7. Smileyface1314**

**8. Voldie on Varsity Track**

**8. Rokamerica123**

**9. Nikki**

**Thanks for all ****ur**** great reviews! They kept me motivated! But my writing isn't over yet! If u liked this stori try my other ones! I;m really happy w/ how behind the open door came out and remedy is good too. I dunno. I want **ur****** feedback so review! Tell me if u liked the epilogue! Thanks!**


End file.
